<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evermore by AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294524">Evermore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard'>AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, This is literally me walking into the fandom years later, but mainly it's little in-betweens, first 'i love yous', well some bits are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They stare at each other for a few beats, that is until a shadow suddenly passes behind Carmilla’s eyes and she averts her gaze. “Don’t look at me like that, Laura.”<br/>She frowns. “Like what?”<br/>“Like I hung all the stars and the moon in the sky above.”<br/>“In my world you did. You still do. And you always will.”<br/>That earns her a genuine laugh. “You’re really something else.”</p>
<p>-or- </p>
<p>Five times Laura says 'I love you' and the one time Carmilla finally says it back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/gifts">WardenRoot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look at me being late to the fandom party once again. Yes only recently I got to watch Carmilla (I know, I know - I'm a terrible gay) and I have to say I'm completely over the moon like?? The representation?? The story?? The absolute cuteness?? Everything??</p>
<p>Anyway I had to write a little something something so here it is! I hope it's a little enjoyable - always tricky to write for a new pairing for the first time :P</p>
<p>A shoutout to @WardenRoot for the moral support &amp; to @Starling83 for the beta ♥</p>
<p>Happy holidays everyone!</p>
<p>(Title from the song by the same name by Taylor Swift)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura doesn’t mean to say it. Or maybe she does - maybe deep down she knows exactly how she feels and the part of her that is not a coward decides it’s finally time for her to vocalize it. On one breath she’s asking Carmilla about the constellations above, and then on the very next she’s whispering those three words against her chest like a confession, as her eyes follow the movements of a deft finger drawing imaginary figures against the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes her about half a second to actually realise what she’d just said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Laura’s eyes go wide and her heart picks up its pace, nearly threatening to flee her ribcage in what can only be mortification. Under her Carmilla goes incredibly still and, from the corner of her eye, Laura sees her arm slowly dropping and going limp at her side. Already a million apologies dance at the tip of her tongue - they have been together for less than a month after all and she clearly had no right to go and say it</span><em><span> just</span></em> <em><span>like that</span></em><span>, like it wasn’t the greatest revelation in the universe that’s theirs and theirs alone - but all words die in her throat when the arm around her waist pulls her closer instead of pushing away.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that,” is what Carmilla whispers quietly against her hair, “at least not yet - and maybe you never will. And that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Laura who ends up pulling away, just enough so their eyes can meet in the low light. “You don’t know that,” she finds herself saying, “you don’t know what and how I’m feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t,” Carmilla pauses to avert her eyes for the next words, “but how could you claim to feel something so… pure and human… for someone like me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura feels her heart break a little at what Carmilla is implying and her gaze softens. All the hesitation and mortification and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear </span>
  </em>
  <span>from earlier dissipates like smoke and is replaced by what can only be described as </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbridled adoration.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her left hand moves to gently cup a pale cheek, thumb rubbing soft circles against the skin there. Dark eyes watch her carefully as she leans down, until there’s barely a wisp of space between them and their lips are nearly touching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I will have to say it more then,” she murmurs, “until you believe me. And even after that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss that follows is far softer than any other they have shared before and also feels like the sealing of a promise - one that Laura really plans on keeping, no matter what may come next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura doesn’t mean for it to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least not like this</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura watches helplessly as Danny struggles against Mattie’s grip, watches as she pulls the necklace from around her neck, watches as she smashes it under her shoe without any shred of remorse or hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watches as Carmilla goes down on her knees to hold her sister as life slowly but steadily drains out of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it’s all Laura’s fault. That’s all on her. She’s the one who told Danny about the necklace, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when Carmilla rises again, all anger and poised to strike Danny down for what she’s done, Laura has no other choice but to step in-between them and tell Carmilla the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That she betrayed her trust. That she told Danny about the necklace. That Mattie’s dead is solely on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She does it despite knowing it will break and shatter everything between them to irreparable pieces - there’s no point in sitting back and letting Danny take the brunt of Carmilla’s anger when all she did was defend herself. No, everything that has transpired is on her and her alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second the words and apologies are out of her mouth, she sees it - the end of the proverbial line, the end of what could have been the greatest romance ever told. It’s so clearly reflected in Carmilla’s furious dark orbs and her parted lips that Laura has to summon every ounce of strength she has left to keep meeting her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmilla’s momentarily surprise gives way to disappointment; disappointment then turns into anger. Behind her Laura can feel Danny’s restless energy radiating in waves and it’s not hard to tell why. Carmilla is more furious than any of them has ever seen her so of course Danny would be afraid for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Laura is not afraid. She knows Carmilla would never hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not even now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought feels… selfish, somehow.      </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Carmilla finally says something, it all comes tumbling down in raw and honest words that cut just as sharp as knives would. Everything she says is carefully laced with an edge of poison, which circulates through Laura’s veins until it wraps around her neck and she feels like she can’t breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re done,” Carmilla finally lets out and it’s like all the air is forcefully sucked out of her lungs at once. Laura knew it was coming - she’s seen it coming - but nothing had prepared her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Carmilla saying it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t know why she does what she does next. Her legs are moving before her brain catches up with what’s happening and next thing she knows she’s standing face-to-face with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very angry vampire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hands reach out to touch Carmilla’s face, but both her wrists are forcefully grabbed mid-movement. She winces at the tight grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s tears rolling down her cheeks and her voice cracks. “I’m so sorry, please just- I didn’t mean for this to happen, I didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t mean to tell your little friend how to kill my sister?” Carmilla spites out, her voice raising with every word. “Didn’t mean to betray my trust? Didn’t mean to take from me the only family I had left?” She shakes her head. “Save it, Laura. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re done.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” the words tumble down her lips in a last saving grace, “I love you, Carm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You clearly don’t. You never did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmilla lets go of her wrists and walks away without another word. Laura doesn’t try to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tunnels running under the Silas campus feel like they stretch and stretch without any exit in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura’s barely aware of her surroundings - the only thing she knows is that they have been walking for what feels like a century, with little signs of stopping any time soon - and while she may have minded at any other point in time, her mind is considerably more preoccupied with all the implications and consequences of what she had just done than with keeping one foot in front of the other, apparently. On a particular sharp turn she ends up losing her footing, but before she can end up sprawled on the dirty cobblestones below, strong arms pull at her and manage to keep her upwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She comes face-to-face with Carmilla for the first time since they have gone down the hatch - for the first time since Laura made the ultimate decision to kill someone to save her. The chains around her neck and arms are long gone now, discarded somewhere along their path, but the dried blood staining her chin is still very present. Laura finds her eyes lingering on it - a reminder of the decision she made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The decision that led to the end of a human life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura has killed a person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s suddenly back there again, with the charter clenched between her hands, the Baron standing over a chained Carmilla with his sword poised to strike at any second. Her brain replays the same scene over and over, but everytime it does the outcome changes depending on what she does - in the ones where she breaks the charter Carmilla lives; in the ones she doesn’t, Laura helplessly watches as the blade strikes its mark without fail and her heart shatters inside her chest. There’s no in-between, no ‘both live’ option. She knows that. A decision had to be made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But was it the right one? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Firm hands take ahold of her shoulders and shake her out of her reverie. Laura blinks back into awareness and she’s suddenly back to the tunnels once again, except this time her senses are assaulted by everything she’s been missing. The screaming, the loud sirens, the smell of dust and damp, the jagged stone wall against her back, the low lighting above them flickering every other odd second… And the familiar hands that slide down her arms to take hold of her own. Her gaze meets Carmilla’s once more, except this time she can see as clear as day the emotions flashing behind her dark eyes like a slideshow. Pain, regret, worry, anger… and an edge of something much softer that Laura dares not to put a name to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A very selfish part of her whispers unbidden then that she has made the right decision, that the woman before her deserves to live just as much as anyone else, despite what she is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura finds she can’t really disagree with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bottle of water is gently pushed into her right hand - when and where did Carmilla even find it? -, along with a whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘drink’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it’s only then that Laura notices just how dry her mouth feels. It’s regretful that she has to pull her other hand from Carmilla’s gentle hold to uncap the bottle, but before she can bring it to her lips, her eyes catch sight of the bloodied chin once again and she pauses mid-motion. Carmilla shoots her an odd look when Laura suddenly tilts the bottle until some water spills onto the fingers of her free hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you-” she starts but ends up interrupting herself when Laura’s fingers move up and gently start to rub away the blood under her chin. Her eyes go wide and stay wide throughout the duration of the action, all the emotions from earlier replaced with a single one - confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura pulls away and when she does her fingers are painted red. She remains unfazed, even when her eyes momentarily flicker down to her hand so she can spill more of the water to clean them. She lifts her hand once more to continue, but Carmilla catches her wrist mid-movement this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she asks in a tone that to others may sound flat, but Laura knows her well enough by now to recognize the layer of emotion hiding underneath it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention she can feel Carmilla’s hand is actually trembling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She states the obvious. “I’m cleaning your chin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she shakes her head and even in the low light of the stuffy tunnel Laura doesn’t miss how her dark eyes shine with unshed tears. “That’s not what I’m asking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The real question goes unspoken again. But not unanswered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmilla lets out a breath through her nose and shakes her head again, but this time doesn’t stop Laura when she moves her hand again to touch her chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re still dancing around each other even after weeks stuck in the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a game of wits full of flirty undertones and snarky remarks, of lingering touches and stolen glances that Laura feels like she’s steadily losing the longer time goes by. She keeps insisting they’re just friends but who she’s really trying to convince the most she doesn’t know - all she knows is that it’s getting harder and harder to ignore the hurt that flashes in Carmilla’s eyes every time Laura pulls away before gravity gets too much to bear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LaFontaine’s constant eye rolls at the blatant ‘squishy feelings’ between them soon becomes a daily happening, along with their hastily retreat everytime Laura and Carmilla engage in a verbal sparring that always almost ends with them locking lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they’re friends now and friends don’t make out with each other. Laura tries to keep that at the forefront of her mind every time their faces are mere inches apart as a reminder to pull back and away. They’re friends now and that’s good. That’s enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except it isn’t. Except she finds herself missing Carmilla’s steady presence by her side every night, missing the gentle fingers that card through her hair in a gesture of comfort, missing the soft murmurs of some old poem against her skin when Carmilla thinks she’s fast asleep. Missing their late night talks and the kisses stolen on doorways, the safety of being in her arms and the promises made between racing heartbeats and silk sheets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Carmilla’s wistful eyes add more wood to the already raging fire inside her each time their gazes meet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Laura is stubborn and Laura is absolutely terrified of going back to the time where they weren’t even speaking, so she pushes through. Carmilla’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘we’re done’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>echo unbridled around her mind every night - another reminder of what she stood to lose if they took a full step past the line between friendship and </span>
  <em>
    <span>something more</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and as such she makes the final decision to remain friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>no matter what</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Friend Carmilla is better than no Carmilla, no matter how much her heart craves for more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… And as all things in her life go, Laura should have known better than to try and make permanent decisions when the threat of the ‘end of the world as they know it’ is looming over their heads on a daily basis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmilla has gone and nearly gotten herself killed trying to retrieve the sword - yes the very same one that had almost killed her the first time around - and Laura is beyond herself fussing over her and making sure she knows just how dumb her little heroics were. It’s all light-hearted at first - LaF even joins in on the scolding, considering they’ve been part of the rescue effort and retrieval - but as minutes tick by things grow more heated and they retreat before they find themselves caught in the cross-fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“I wonder when you’re going to stop doing</span> <span>that.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to play the hero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura notices Carmilla opening and closing her mouth a few times, but silence is all that follows. She busies herself rummaging through their small first aid kit, trying to find a bandage to wrap around Carmilla’s burned hand. Her gaze occasionally catches sight of the injury during her search, and each time it does she scowls. It’s still beyond her just how stubborn and stupid the infuriating woman sitting across fom her can be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But despite how angry she feels, Laura is exceptionally gentle as she slowly starts to wrap the bandage around Carmilla’s hand. Her eyes catch sight of dark orbs peering at her curiously, even if they’re shadowed by fallen strands of hair, and Laura is surprised how subdued she actually is now, considering she’d fought tooth and nail against being ‘babied’ not even fifteen minutes prior.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s on the last loop of crisp white bandage when Carmilla finally speaks again. “You know I’m not the hero. I’ve never been.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura scoffs at her words. “Could have fooled me, considering how many times you’ve tried to get yourself killed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does that matter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pauses mid motion, her attention fully on Carmilla now. “Are you seriously asking me that? Carm, I would be absolutely devastated if anything happened to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmilla looks away then and Laura doesn’t miss the way she worries at her bottom lip, as if she’s carefully considering what her next words will be. It takes a few moments for their eyes to meet again, and when they do Laura’s heart speeds up at its own accord as if it knows exactly what’s coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying that as my friend?” she slowly asks and Laura’s world tilts on its axis, “Or as something more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something hopeful and wistful in the way she voices her question, in the way she tilts her head and the strands of dark hair fall to the side; in the way her eyes shine in the light of the old dusty library, a storm of emotions behind them freely unleashed for Laura and only Laura to see. It’s a gesture of vulnerability, of complete surrender - it’s her own version of moving her hair out of the way and baring her neck, as if to freely offer Laura a taste of the lifeline that runs through her veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight is enough to completely disarm Laura and steal her breath away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to fight the pull anymore, Laura lets the half tied bandage slip from her fingers as she stands up and, before she can have time to second guess herself, moves to sit on Carmilla’s lap, straddling her. Immediately there’s firm hands on either side of her waist, holding her in place as their faces gravitate ever so close, until their lips are barely touching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you know the answer to that,” Laura tells her then, sounding just as breathless as she feels, “I love you, Carm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss that follows is tender; the ones that come right after? Not so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re really going to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re really going to go through with their plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, Laura never in her life imagined she’d be going toe-to-toe with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual god </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all things, but it’s the looming possibility of descending into the pit with Carmilla by her side only for one of them to not make it that scares her the most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her grip on Carmilla’s hand tightens with every step they take, down and down the winding paths that will lead them to the final seal. They pass the others, already cracked open - Laura remembers just how much each of them cost them, just how much had been lost for the madness inside to be unleashed - and the weight of it sits like an anchor on her shoulders until it  becomes almost too much to bear. With a glance she can tell Carmilla feels the exact same way, if the way her jaw is clenched is anything to go by.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s no time to dwell on what has passed, not when the bottom of the pit is slowly but steadily coming into view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the thoughts of loss and secret deals made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura doesn’t even think twice when she spots a small alcove along the path and, without warning, tugs Carmilla by their joined hands towards it. Carmilla lets out a small noise at the sudden jerk, perhaps even asks a surprised </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what’</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but Laura’s lips are on hers before she has the chance for anything else. She kisses Carmilla like it’s the last time she will get to do so, like it’s their last fleeting stolen moment in time before the credits roll and the screen goes dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it is. Perhaps this is all they will ever get. Fate is a cruel mistress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the lack of oxygen becomes too much, the kiss breaks. Their eyes meet then and Laura sees her inner turmoil so clearly reflected in Carmilla’s eyes - the same fears and worries, the same unspoken words and emotions being mirrored back at her. It’s overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle pair of hands cradles her face. “I guess this is it, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura swallows and blinks away the tears that gather at her eyes. She won’t cry - not now. “We’ll pull through, Carm. We always do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmilla shakes her head and lets out a wet laugh. “Ever the optimist, Laura Hollis.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The role of ‘broody vampire’ was already taken so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That gets her a small, barely there smile, but a smile nonetheless. Carmilla averts her eyes for a moment, like she’s contemplating her next words, and when their eyes meet again there’s a sense of resignation within dark orbs. “I know we already talked about it but… Whatever happens to me down there-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura places a finger above her lips to shush her before she can finish her sentence. “None of that now, okay? I’m here and you’re here and that’s all that matters.” Her free hand moves up to cradle a pale cheek and the thought of this being their last moment together weighs on her chest like a heavy stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips part and Laura almost tells Carmilla about the deal she has made - almost. But instead all that comes out is a soft “I love you” and then their lips meet again in what can very well be their one last kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An awful sound from below serves as a reminder of the urgency of the situation and they regretfully pull apart. Carmilla opens her mouth and Laura thinks this is it, this when she’ll finally say those three words back- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another particularly loud noise and Carmilla is all business once again, reaching for Laura’s hand and tugging her back towards the path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” it’s what she says instead, “we have a god to slay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>+1.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Followed by another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a gentle heartbeat steadily going inside the chest she’s currently resting her head atop of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura can still hardly believe it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, she can hardly believe they actually made it at all as it is - but considering she has somehow managed to come back from the dead, her immortal vampire girlfriend being now her very much mortal human girlfriend doesn’t sound that far fetched in comparison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe it does. At least to other people it might.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But not to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stars are out, shining and shimmering against the dark sky above. The air is warm and eerily still, but maybe it’s only because Laura is not used to quiet silence anymore after months spent hearing nothing but screaming and sirens going off almost on a daily basis. It’s… peaceful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels too good to be true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura adjusts in Carmilla’s warm embrace so she can steal a glance at her face. The hard lines have softened considerably - even her eyes appear to be brighter than they’ve ever been, the soft lights of the night sky reflected so clearly in dark pools like fireflies. This is what she was always supposed to look like, unburdened and unshackled and </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s really a sight to behold and Laura finds that she can’t look away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she wants to, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes Carmilla must have sensed all the staring because her eyes flicker down to meet Laura’s gaze. “What?” she gently asks, her lips quirking up in a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Laura says, barely above a whisper, “just appreciating the sight of my beautiful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very human </span>
  </em>
  <span>girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmilla lets out a small laugh. “So I’m only beautiful now that I’m mortal again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. You’ve always been.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a few beats, that is until a shadow suddenly passes behind Carmilla’s eyes and she averts her gaze. “Don’t look at me like that, Laura.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowns. “Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I hung all the stars and the moon in the sky above.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my world you did. You still do. And you always will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earns her a genuine laugh. “You’re really something else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence drapes around them like a warm blanket and they welcome it. The steady heartbeat right next to her ear feels like home and Laura allows herself to close her eyes and snuggle closer to the sound, letting it lull her into a sense of peace that she’s never known before. But then Carmilla shifts and the heartbeat speeds up and before Laura can even ask what’s wrong- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Laura.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s said so softly that she isn’t even sure if she’d actually heard it or simply imagined it - that is until she opens her eyes and Carmilla is looking at her with the most adoring expression on her face, her eyes overflowing with never ending devotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s enough to steal her breath away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura smiles and leans closer for a kiss. “I love you too, Carm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Forevermore’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>goes unsaid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they both know it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>